psyclefandomcom-20200214-history
News
November 6th, 2009 mutilus: Compo finished, results posted Compo9 link to the boards * November 2nd, 2009 JosepMa: Version 1.8.6.1 of Psycle has been released. * October 7th, 2009 mutilus: New Compo has been stated: Compo9 link to the boards * May 7th, 2008 Gravity00: Tomorrow I am 18 years old but the fantastic news is that Qt 4.4.0 is finnaly out. Now I am working on Visual C++ 2008 Support on QPsycle so stay tuned for news. * May 5th, 2008 Gravity00: Apart from me becoming 18 years old there are some news about QPsycle: these days I am working on bugfixes for our promising program and I have added a VC++2008 solution to develop QPsycle fully compatible with IntelliSense and other features of this IDE. The other news are that the new Windows MIDI Driver will no longer be based on DirectMIDI but on JDKMIDI due to some compiler problems (MinGW in fact doesn't have ATL). Finnaly QPsycle has been successfully compiled on Qt 4.4.0-rc1 and It sped up a lot. * March 30th, 2008 Gravity00: I was able to compile QPsycle on Windows another time and now I am working on a MIDI driver based on DirectMIDI in order to enable MIDI record (and maybe export) on QPsycle. Stay tuned for news. * March 26th, 2008 JosepMa : We give you all a big hello from the new wikia location, here at Wikia. There shoudn't be any differences in the usage on the site (You can setup in your preferences, the look "MonoBook" if you want to keep the old style), and there should be an improvement in speed compared to the service in sourcefoge. So take your seat, or your keyboard, and start browsing :) * March 25th, 2008 JosepMa : IMPORTANT: This wiki is in the process to be moved onto the Wikia service. As such, further edition of the contents here is blocked, and the address will redirect to wikia when the migration is finished. The users will be migrated wherever possible, and the content will remain the same. Thanks for your patience * October 21th, 2007 Angelus : New improvement in pattern edition by alk: Transform pattern. Now you can replace any of the values of the row (notes, instruments, machines and/or parameters) in the pattern that match your selection in the Transform Filter automatically without doing it one by one. Take a look at the following screenshot: * October 19th, 2007 JosepMa : Psycle winamp plugin has been updated with the 1.8.5 engine. You can now load winamp (or your favourite winamp-compatible player) and listen to your .psy collection :) * October 14th, 2007 Angelus : 1.8.5 has just been released but development still goes on. Here you can read what JosepMa plots for Psycle (from IRC chat): 1) add the missing things to psycle-core to be in par with psyclemfc 2) expand psycle-core for 1.multithreading 2. multiio 3. multipattern(a cleaner way than now, although parts will remain as they are) 4. new API 3) move to psycle-core I was thinking that, meanwhile, i should make a winamp plugin out of psyclemfc again.. * October 7th, 2007 JosepMa : Psycle 1.8.5 stable has been released today for public pleasure. Downloads are available at sourceforge, at the usual place : http://sourceforge.net/project/showfiles.php?group_id=10834&package_id=10235&release_id=544844 * Older News